Dude, Your Family is Crazy
by RosieO'Hara
Summary: Steve is 'kidnapped' to go to Danny's family for Christmas. While there he falls for Danny's sister, who has a twisted past with the Mob. When the Ex gets angry, will he succeed in killing Steve off? Mostly Family/Romance/Mystery/ with a bit more Whump towards the final chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't mean to fall of the bridge and into the freezing water, he never meant to do any of this, it just happened. His body hit the hard metal guard rail with a series of sickening cracks. The hot, red pain flared through his body, igniting his mind with a cloud of bright red, closely followed by black dots. Another hit came, flipping his body over the rail, he didn't even feel the pain, his body numb from shock. He closed his eyes and felt like he was floating through the air. He felt the hard impact of his body hitting the ice, soon followed by a rush of cold water that engulfed him, drawing him deeper and deeper into the cold black abyss.

His lungs screamed for air as he tried to find a weak spot in the ice covered surface. He tried to float up to the surface, but he was quickly losing consciousness. He saw the small hole he made from entering, he tried to swing to the whole, fighting the ever growing black dots that were growing in his vision, and he fought his way through the searing pain that engulfed almost his whole body until he reached the opening. He pulled himself up onto the ice, underneath the bridge and finally gave into the encroaching black cloud that quickly crept into his mind, commandeering his body and thoughts. Everything went black, leaving his body in peaceful, painless sleep.

Two-Weeks Earlier, December 14th, 2012.

"Uncle Steve?" The little girl stared up at him, "Can you put this on?" She held up a pair of blacked out ski goggles and pouted her lip out a little.

"Gracie, why?"

"I have a surprise for you, but we have to go somewhere and it won't be a surprise if you see where we are going, silly!" She says, pouting and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He let out a sign, admitting defeat, "Fine, but you have to promise me you won't let your dad do anything crazy to me or play horrendous music, ok?"

She nods, smiling up at the tall man who is now wearing the goggles, looking hilarious. She grabs his hand and pulls him out of the office and into the front seat of the car.

"Hello Steve, looks like you were pulled into our little surprise with no issues, you should keep those goggles as part of your everyday outfit, you look stunning." Danny says, smirking at the other man.

Steve tries to shoot Danny a glare, but it isn't as effective as he wants because one, he cannot see the man, and ends up staring out the window and two, Danny cannot see the glare because of the large goggles that cover most of his friends face.

They drove for fifteen minutes, where Danny and Grace had small talk about this kid called James, school, and their days. They stopped and Grace helped Steve out of the car, held his hand, and guided him through the large parking lot. The sun was hot and Danny was complaining, "Why here? It is the middle of December, it should not be ninety degrees and sunny, I should be playing pond hockey, snowball fights, and shoveling snow."

Danny walked inside and said, "Steve you can take the mask off now, but only if you swear to not run."

"I promise," he said, and Grace held his hand tighter. He smiles and takes the mask off.

"Danno! What are we doing here?" He says outraged at the sight of the endless ticket counters and security areas inside the airport. At this time of the season, the airport was busy, full of tourists or locals flying out to see family or go on vacation.

'My mother wants to finally meet you, so she threatened me so I would bring you." Danno says, smiling.

"Danny, I've already met you mother."

"No, she doesn't count Skype or calls, she wants to feed you, kiss you, and hug you until you die… I swear. I'm sorry Steve." He says shivering at the thought of his mother's embarrassing antics.

"Danny! She isn't that bad, besides I would love to not have to cook and just relax with a family that is more function than my own." Steve scolds, but is secretly happy for the invitation, which was much better than the day he was going to spend at the military base with his Netflix and popcorn, just giving a nice relaxing gift to the troops.

"True, anyways, we sent a lot of our stuff ahead and my family have pooled our clothes that might fit you and gave you some decent clothes to wear and stuff like that. My brother is actually very tall so he will have some stuff if you need it, but we brought a lot of your stuff anyway, so I doubt you will need it." Danno says, easing Steve's worry.

"Thanks Buddy! We should go to security. Don't want to miss our flight." The trio made its way through security and the terminal, in time to be called for their flight. They boarded, and started to play a game of three way war over Danny's lap.

"Jack beats nine and four! HA!" Danny screams snatching the cards up off of his fold down table.

"Danno! We have to get Uncle Steve out! He has three of the aces!" Grace screams-whispers to her father, making Steve smirk.

Soon enough Steve had lost two aces, grace had made three trips to the rest room and Danno had finally stopped complaining about his ears popping. Grace came back and started to watch a movie that she found on the Disney channel, Danny was asleep, so Steve decides to sleep as well, in preparation for the amount of jet lag he will have.

"Uncle Steve wake up! We are landing in a few minutes and Danno told me to wake you up so you could put on your jacket and stuff." Grace says, shaking him awake and throwing a black leather jacket and a larger parka, "One for warmer days, the other for colder days," Grace explains when he raises his eyebrow at her.

"Sleeping beauty, glad you are awake. I think you should go with the parka, it is really cold out and snowing." Danno says.

"SNOW!?" Grace screams, making the two older men wince at her excitement and tone.

"Yes, snow." Danno says, smiling now.

Once they landed and got into the rental car Danny rented, a red ford truck, grace was already asleep and Steve was as well, allowing Danny to drive through the cold, busy, winter wonderland. He finally made it to his town and recognized the Laundromat that was very sketch, but had the best coffee for under three dollars, the bowling alley where Maria Glowes broke up with him in eleventh grade, and finally the ice rink where he had many games of Hockey. As he went further down the street he saw the fire station, the library, and finally his own house.

It was a large farm house, with a small front yard, but a large back yard with a pond and tree house. It was uncharacteristic for the suburb that was so close to the city, but Danny's grandparents had built it and gave it to his father when they passed. The drive way was full of cars, presumably from his brothers and sisters, but also from some of Danny's best friends from the area.

"Steve! Wake up. We are here. Warning, I recommend going in the back to avoid the crazy people, and watch out for ice. Also, ill grab grace. Ok?" He says, Steve just nods tiredly.

"Rules, 1- DO NOT hit on my sisters, friends, etc!, 2- Let my mother feed you everything, dress you, give you hugs and kisses, or else she will be offended or something. 3- Never talk about the Ravens or Giants. 4- Blame everything on Owen or John-Paul, they're the youngest and will understand and they're most likely to have made the mistake anyways. 5- Don't talk about your issues unless you want to be fawned upon for the rest of the visit. Warning, the women in this family are crazy and will eat you alive, so beware! I'll distract them, you save yourself." Danny says, over-exaggerating a bit. Hopefully.

With that, Steve got out and snuck to the back door, preparing for a war zone.


	2. Chapter 2

HI everyone! Thankyou fro reviewing and reading, it means alot. I'm hoping on updating with in the time of one week. If you want suggestions or something just PM or review. I'm kind of prowd of this chap, even if it si fillerish. I'm hopin gfor the suspense to sprout up soon, by chapter 4 or 5. I know some grammer is 'itchy', but I'm going to work it out soon by editing it. I'm glad you like the story. Enjoy-Rosie

The house is warm, he could smell the amazing food wafting from the kitchen table in front of him and his stomach growled. He hears the commotion at the front of the house and uses the distraction to sneak into the powder room across the hall, he washes his face off and tries to get the airplane feeling off him before he went and meets the zoo that mauled Danny and Grace. He draws in a deep breath and walks out, forcing himself to walk down the hall. There was a large mob, consisting of many tall men, loud women, and children everywhere blocking the rest of the hall. No one pays attention to him, thinking him to be another family member, but he hears, "Daniel Williams! I told you to bring Steven, he is practically family! Why is he not here?" A loud voice yells, making most of the onlookers wince. Steve decides to let Danny squirm for a bit.

"Ma, bu…" Danny starts, quickly cut off by his mother. "NO Daniel! You have no excuse. That boy is like my son, just like you and your brothers, HELL, he calls me more than all of you do. I also think he has more manners than all of you combined anyways!" Mrs. Williams scolds.

Steve just has to smile and cover a laugh. He is enjoying watching Danny fidget away from his mother. He other onlookers are also smiling, watching the blonde being reprimanded. "But MA!" Danny says loudly, but still being cut off, "Daniel do NOT yell at me! I swear sometimes I wonder if I am the only one able to make sure everyone has a good holiday!" She says, continuing on in her rant.

Steve smiles and starts to edge his way through the crowd. Once he reaches the front he sees the short woman, curly red hair, pale skin, and overly Irish characteristics. Her back is turned to Steve, but Danny is facing him straight on, giving him the glare. Steve puts his hand to his mouth signaling the other to be quiet, which hardly ever happens.

He sneaks up behind her, raps his harms around her and brings her into a bone crushing hug, holding her off the ground. She looks up to Steve's smiling face and squeezes back, giving the man warmth in his heart and reminding him of his own mother when he was younger. He sets her down, "Hi Ma!" He says kissing her cheek.

She slaps him, "Steven! You were here the whole time, yet you still let Daniel take the blame? Bad!" She scolds, mischief in her eyes, "but I am very glad you are here!" She says hugging him again, silently apologizing to Danny through a glance.

She turns to everyone, "Everyone, this is Steven, Danny's work partner, Steven, well this is everyone. I'll let Danny introduce them all. I've got to get dinner on the table, we have all eaten, but I saved you a plate or three of everything," Mrs. Williams said, leading them into the kitchen and making them sit on the chairs by the kitchen table, which was soon full of every kind of food imaginable. Catching the whiffs of the food, Steve and Danny dig in, while Grace decides to grab a sandwich and run along with her cousins.

After they were finished the two detectives look comatose from all of the food, hardly moving, with drooping eyes, Danny finally has the strength to stand and helps pull Steve to his feet as well, once they are moving they feel much better. They thank Mrs. Williams and go to meet the family, all eight Williams's siblings, plus their spouses and children.

"HEY! Family order, please. It'll help Steve. Oldest to youngest!" Danny says, making Steve put on a questioning face as the crowd split into groups of people. "We have a system to introduce ourselves since there are so many of us," Danny says, helping Steve out.

The first group comes up, a tall man with Red hair and Danny's blue eyes, a woman, with a mass of black curls and two children clinging to her, they look like small versions of the two parents, there are three other children, Two pre-teen boys and a teenaged girl. Danny starts, "This is my older brother James, his wife Reyna, and his children, Eloise, Charlie, Kate, Grant, and Micah." Steve says hello and the family moves on to the TV.

The second group was another man, taller than the first, but with auburn hair and brown eyes, a woman with blonde hair, and two children, one Grace's age and the other about fourteen. "Steve, this is my oldest younger brother, Frank, his wife, Zoe, and his kids, Dominick, and Kellen." They talk and move on like the other group.

The third group was a short man, with black hair, a short woman with brown curls, and four kids, "This is my younger sister, Veronica, her husband Patrick, and their kids, Gabe, Hayley, Jimmy, and Sammy."

The forth group was a super-tall man with red hair, a woman also with red hair, and for kids, "This is my younger brother Michael, his wife Jenna, and their kids, Jr., Samson, Nancy, and Anna."

The fifth group was just a couple, another tall man, shockingly similar to the previous one, and a woman with blonde hair, "Steve this is Michael's twin brother, Harry, and his fiancée Katie. They are getting married in February."

The sixth group was a average man and a shockingly average woman, with seven crazy kids, defiantly not average, "Steve this is my brother Greg, his wife Claire, and their seven kids, Zach, Emily, Kristina, Rosie, Alex, Louis, and Ronny, they're rambunctious." Danny says, while peeling Louis off his legs.

The last person was a woman, with wild red hair poking out around her face in crazy ringlets, she has green eyes, a spackle of freckles running across her face, she was short, shorter than Danny, "Steve, this is my youngest sister, Claugh (Clawh), she isn't married or dating, I think, so I would prefer if it stayed that way." Danny says pulling her into a hug.

"Danny I only counted seven, where is number eight Matt?" Steve asked seriously as they sneak upstairs into the room that they are sharing. It has two full beds, and a closet, full of their clothes that they sent up already. Grace decides to sleep with her cousins in the basement which was decked out with four bunk beds.

"Yeah. Don't mention it to Ma, she cried for two weeks straight after I told her about him." Danny says. Steve nods and climbs into the bed thankful for the chance to sleep. Danny turns the lights out and goes to his bed as well and starts to snore.

Steve has difficulty sleeping, because he is thinking of Claugh, she is cute and looks super nice and all, but Danny says she is off limits. So instead Steve rolls over and says, "Danny, my friend, forgive me but your sister is cute. I like her." Danny doesn't hear or reply over his loud snores.

Finally Steve falls asleep, retreating into the calm and welcoming darkness, called sleep.

He wakes up to something poking him, making him burry into the thick blankets hiding his head, but making his toes peep out from the blankets, he jerks them back in from the cold air that is in his room. Someone giggles and he groans, abruptly he sits up and grabs the offender, feeling the small body fidget in his grip, especially when he starts to tickle, making the body erupt in small fits of high pitched laughter.

He opens his eyes, grabbing his glasses he never wears out of the house from the night stand and looks down to see the small red haired boy from yesterday, Greg's son, he thinks. He lets the small boy go, who runs out of the room laughing, making Steve smile. He goes downstairs to find Danny in the kitchen fully ready for the day and drinking coffee, Ma is stirring some eggs in a bowl, next to a hodgepodge of meats, sausage, ham and bacon, all mixed together. She mixes the meat into the eggs, and puts them into a skillet. Steve sits down, grabs a cup of coffee and runs a hand through his hair, trying to make it calm down a bit.

"Steve, would you like some eggs, with some browns and some fruit?' She says, already setting the plate down before him, not waiting for a reply. He eats the fruit but leaves the other stuff on the plate, "Ma, can I eat this after my run," he asks heading out the door and grabbing a pair of running spikes Danny brought with for him, and a sweatshirt and hat.

"Sure, be careful! There is ice everywhere, don't get lost, and watch your footing. Be back in an hour." She yells out the door after her, putting his plate in the oven which was on low, warming his food, but not burning it.

He started running, feeling the unfamiliar bite of the cold wind on his face. He stays off of the concrete because his spikes, so he runs on the narrow strip of frozen grass left by the shovels. He feels his heart pump and his body relax as he lets go and runs, he runs down Main Street and turns left down another road until he gets to a park, he runs and runs, until his watch beeps at thirty minutes. He follows his way back to Main Street and ups his pace so he could get back before Ma starts to worry. He goes into a dead sprint down the street, hopping over slick areas and snow banks, not because he would be late, but because it is a ritual to finish off his runs with a 200 meter sprint.

He steps inside, spikes over his shoulder, breathing heavily, and puts his gear on the porch. He takes a quick shower, dressed\s comfortably and grabs his plate from the oven. He sits down and starts to eat, oblivious to Claugh walking into the room. She sits down at the opposite end of the table and starts to read a book. He looks up, smiles and waves; she waves back and goes back to her book. He notices that for the first time, the house is silent.

"Where is everyone?" He asks, washing his dishes and putting them away in the cupboards.

"The Siblings went home to their own houses and won't be back until a few days, Danny and Grace are Christmas Shopping, Dad is outside on the ice and Ma is grocery shopping." She replies.

"Ok, I'll just go talk to your dad." He says walking out the door, grabbing his jacket. Sure enough, Mr. Williams is skating on the frozen pond, taking pictures.

"Hey, Patrick! Haven't seen you since yesterday! How's it?" Steve says, walking carefully on the ice.

"Steve, just call me Pops, I'm good, happy, how are you?" The tall man, with black thinning hair and Hazel eyes asks the younger.

"Good, over fed, but good." He says, truthfully.

"No, not over fed, just healthy. Last time we saw you, you were a stick. So Steve, let me ask you, do you know how to ice skate?" Pops asks Steve, inquiring.

"Sure, I learned when I was in northern Germany, I got pretty good, the guys and I played hockey for a while, we weren't very good at that, but we had fun." Steve answers truthfully, smiling a bit at the mental picture.

"Good, I think you will fit into a pair of Frank's skates and gear. I'll have him bring them for you if you would like to join into the annual Hockey tournament we play here?" Pops asks, already sucking Steve in.

"Oh, I don't know, I wasn't very good." He said.

"Sure, but none of us are, well excepts for Danny and the twins, but you will be on the twins' team so you only have to worry about Danny." Pops says, "Just think about it, it's real fun!" He finishes and skates off before Steve could back out.

Steve walks back into the house and sees Claugh still reading. He walks up, "Whatcha reading?"

"Wuthering Heights." She replies

"I loved that book, thought Heathcliff is a bit weird for my liking." Steve says, remembering his high school English class.

"Finally, someone understands this book." She says setting it down, "so, Steve, I have heard stories about you. I want to know if they are all true?"

"Probably, they are most likely over exaggerated and make me look like I have all the blame, that is false information and probably bias as well." Steve says smirking.

She laughs, her eyes light up, and she replies, "I like you, you seem like you can handle my brother's shit and keep him safe. Thank you." She says, smiling, making him smile.

"It's a chore, but I do my best. Can you explain the irrational fear of the ocean though, I've never understood that." Steve says, prying for his lifelong question to be answered.

"It was a crab trap, he stepped in one up in Gloucester one summer after it floated up to shore, it got his foot pretty bad, but he was alright after a few stiches.' She says, shrugging, as if Danny's fear of oceans was totally understood in their family. Which now Steve understood, ouch.

"Yikes, that explains a lot. Thank you for explaining. So what do you do?" He asks.

"I am a kindergarten teacher and I work in a lab as a Chemist." She says, "I got a teaching degree in chemistry but then decided to work with little kids instead of bratty high school or college kids. I think I made the right decision."

"Wow, that's something. How old are you?" He asks, starting a game of one sided twenty questions.

"Twenty-nine." She replies, she was younger than he was, but not by too much, "What is your favorite part of Hawaii," she asks back.

He thinks before replying, "The petroglyphs." She starts laughing, she must know the story, and he joins in.

Once they calm down he asks, "What is the most dangerous thing you have ever done?"

"I jumped off the roof of the bookstore once to scare my friend, I broke my arm, but it was worth it, her reaction was priceless." They start to laugh.

"Favorite food?" She asks back.

"Orange Chicken with fried rice and vegetable egg rolls," he replies immediately. "What is your favorite color," Steve asks back, grabbing two cookies from the jar and handing one to her.

"Thanks, I would have to say tangerine or yellow, but not piss yellow, just regular pastel yellow." She says, her reply making him laugh at her pickiness, she pushes him off the table he is sitting on, and is surprised when he falls, "oh my God, Steve, are you all right?"

"Babe, relax. I'm virtually unbreakable." He replies wiping himself off. They both blush at McGarrett's use of the common Williams name, babe.

YAY! That was a long chapter i hope you like the budding quirky Stve Claugh romance. Soo CLaugh's name is from the irish claughda ring so thats how you pronounce it, like clawh with less of s w sound. Hope you all liked it. updates will be here probably on the second or thrid because of the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Here is Chapter Three, I am just starting to get into the Steve/Claugh and her issues. I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading, it means alot. If you have questions and suggestions don't be afraid to speak out to me, I will get back to you and consider it. You guys are great.- Charlie Rose.

Previously-"Babe, relax. I'm virtually unbreakable." He replies wiping himself off. They both blush at McGarrett's use of the common Williams name, babe.

* * *

He has to admit, he liked her, a lot. He seems to blush every time he sees her, and if he isn't mistaken, she does as well. Danny and his family keep making comments about how she is finally happy. Steve can't figure out why she wouldn't be happy, but he just lets it be until another time.

"Steven, dear, can you help me find some presents for Daniel and Grace, I'm afraid I don't really know what they want," Ma asks, cleaning the dishes after breakfast.

"Sure, Ma. I've got to go shopping anyways. Just let me grab a jacket. I'll meet you in the car.' He says kissing her on the cheek and running out of the room to grab his stuff.

She sits in the car, fiddling with her hair, almost nervously. How strange, usually she was outgoing and chipper. He gets in the car, turns on the ignition, and pulls out.

"Steven, hun, let me ask you this. Be truthful, here? Do you like Claugh?" She asks, making Steve to start coughing on nothing. Sit, she knows.

"Uhhhh, well, you see I believe I do like her, she is very special and genuine. Most of the girls I've dated before were just friends or tried too hard to be someone they aren't." He explains, blushing.

"I can gather that, you are a nice guy, a job, and have a certain discipline and look about you that I believe someone would find attractive, Steven. I just have to warn you, I think she likes you and I don't want anyone to get hurt by this." Ma says, making Steve and herself blush again, awko-taco.

"O.k. thanks. I don't want anyone hurt. I have to ask you though, do you have any ideas of what she wants for Christmas? I know what to get everyone else, but not Patrick or her."

"Oh, dear, you don't have to get us presents. Being here is a gift." She says patting his arm.

"I want to though, you are all nice to me, treat me like I am family, and just overall deserving of a good present." Steve says, turning into a strip mall packed with cold looking Christmas shoppers.

"I guess if you want, I think Patrick needs a few new books, and Claugh, I would try books or housewares, she just moved into a new apartment a few weeks ago and has a pitiful kitchen," she says, shaking her head, causing Steve a grin.

"Thanks, I think Grace wants a game of monopoly that Danny refuses to get because he would be stuck playing it all the time, and Danno, well he might want some new music or a few nice ties, but please go with the music. Ties in Hawaii are so awful."

"Oh, dear, I already bought their presents; I just wanted to talk to you about Claugh with you. I am willing to help you shop, and then we can stop at the market so we can get food for supper." She says grinning.

Steve laughs, "Wow, do you do that often, you totally tricked me, but I feel bad for dragging you along shopping with me. How about we go shopping at the market and I will make dinner for everyone because you are always cooking."

"Thank you Steve, but you don't have to cook."

"No, I want to. I have the perfect recipe in my mind, it isn't Hawaiian, but it is very good. I think you will like it," he says honestly, quite forcefully. She smiles and kisses his cheek, "Thank you dear."

"It is my pleasure, now off to the market." He says, parking in front of the markets doors so that she can get out before he parked the car. He parks, gets out, and starts to run inside, forgetting the ice as he goes. He feels his boots slip on the black covered ground and his body slip out from under him, pitching himself face first into the ice and concrete.

His hits hard, but gets up soon after, dusting the snow and ice chunks off his jacket and jeans, laughing. He wipes the blood from the cuts on his hands, laughing at his forgetfulness and clumsy movements. He sees Ma inside the doors looking worried, he smiles back and waves, hurrying inside.

"Steven! Honey are you alright?" Ma says checking him over and grabbing his cheeks and finally his hands.

"Ow, Ma don't do that," He says jerking back.

"Oh, dear. I am sorry. Why don't you go off to the restroom and clean those out. I have a few band aides in my purse when you come out."

Once he fixes up they get to shopping, "Steve, are you going to tell me what you are making?"

"Nope, it is a surprise," He says, adding oranges and fresh peaches to the cart.

"Fine, but what are you going to use, oranges in, please don't put them with strawberries that won't taste very good."

"Don't worry. I think you should stop guessing, you will never figure it out."

"Fine. So tell me, you said you liked Claugh, is it like as a friend or like as a potential date?"

"I don't know, I want to go on a date with her, but I also don't want to screw up our relationship."

"I think you should ask her, I think she likes you. This is good that she is moving on." Ma says, quickly covering up her mouth. Oops.

"What is she moving on from?"

"Umm, it's nothing dear. Do you need, um, lettuce?" She says, picking up an eggplant. Something was up.

"No, and that is an eggplant, I don't need that either. Can you just tell me what happened?"

"I don't think it is my story to tell."

"Ma, please?" Steve asks with puppy eyes.

"Fine, her last boyfriend Peter, was very charming at first. After a few weeks of living with him Claugh noticed weird visits and comments coming up often. She asked what was going on, he told her he was a high up person in the mob, trusting her. She tried to make that life work, but after a few months, finally said it quits with Peter. He was not happy and forced her to go back to him. He beat up her old boyfriends and they fought every day. One week she decides to move out and go on a trip so he can cool down. She thought she loved him, it was messy. To make matters worse he has threatened her other dates."

"Wow, yikes. This guy seems nasty. I'm glad she's moved on. I don't think you have to worry about him with me, I have faced worse." He says, smiling and grabbing a dozen lemons.

"Steve, just be careful. He has power and I don't want you or Claugh to get burned."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, stop with the chivalry. Tell me, is Daniel chivalrous and polite?"

"Ma, he is more polite than I am, Trust me." Steve says, remembering the roof/shark tank/ and numerous grenades.

"Good, at least I did something right."

They finish shopping, pay for their groceries and head home.

* * *

"Uncle Steve. You're back. Everyone was looking for you; they are having the draft in a few minutes. Go find Uncle Frank and he will give you your gear." Grace says, pointing to the porch.

Steve changes into his gear, pulls on a hat before putting his helmet on. The skates are his size, but feel awkward on his feet because he never played much since Germany. They make it to the pond, staying on the path cleared in the grass so they don't ruin the skates.

"Steve, glad you are here. Why don't you jump in with Danny and just try to keep up, this is only to divide the teams so they turn out fair, but the winning team each year always stays the same, so they judge everyone." James tells him.

"Ok, thanks."

They start off doing basic stuff like skating and passing, Steve isn't bad, but he isn't the best. He is definitely better than some of the other skaters. Next, they to a few basic weaves and shots on goal, he made one, but one went wide and the other was caught in the mitt. He thinks he is doing well until they have to play a scrimmage game, nine v. nine, leaving on three as substitutes and another team with nine as well, to play the winners.

Danny is on the opposite team as Steve as a goalie, Claugh is on the winning team and is judging everyone, and Steve is playing left wing, due to being ambidextrous. The game is close, Steve assisting in one goal, but being out done by some others. The game is only thirty minutes long, and the game is tied at twenty four minutes in. Steve is fresh from the bench, goes into the 'rink' and finds the right moment to strike with three minutes left. He takes the puck and glide up rink, crossing into shooting range, he tries to hook the puck in, but fails. Danny's brother Greg, checks him into the ice. He pops back up and tries again, failing yet again. The game stays that way until its end. They don't go into overtime because it is just a scrimmage.

"Steve, you are actually decent. So, I have been busy lately, how are you in big bad Jersey?"

"I like your family and I am doing well, how is Gracie, I haven't seen her around a lot?"

"She was hanging out with her cousins, look, I've seen the way you are with Claugh, I'm just going to tell you no right now. Not my younger sister, just no! OFF Limits! I might consider it later, but right now, definitely not!" Danny scolds, poking Steve to get his point across. It is then when Claugh comes up and slaps the back of his head.

"Danny, shut up. I can date who ever I like when I want and you will be happy with it. If not I will tell Ma, and you will be in so much trouble."

"Claugh, you don't understand this guy has many skeletons in his closet, and well, he also hangs people off buildings. NO!" Danny says, emphasizing with his hands.

"Danny, stop it. I don't care about his skeletons, but the buildings will have to be worked out. With that being said, Steve, would you like to go on a date?"

Their eyes went wide, even Claugh's. Danny stomps off, waving his hands like a mad man.

* * *

"Claugh, I would love to go on a date with you. Don't worry about Danny, he will come around. You just have to make him cookies or some good food."

"Oh I know. I think I got out of many feuds with brownies and my famous sloppy sandwiches. I wish he would get out of my private life sometimes. Big brothers," she exclaims.

"Yeah, I know, but it is hard. I have a younger sister who got into trouble a while back and I still get told I am over protective, but hey she has been kidnapped, framed, threatened, and yet I still get told to back off. Danny is over exaggerating a small bit, but it can be nice to have him there."

"Fine, you win this one. So, where did you learn to play hockey, certainly not in Hawaii."

"I learned how to roller-skate in Hawaii so, that's not much different I guess, but I learned the rest in German at a base there. So, I think I have the perfect date planed out, how about Wednesday?" He says, kissing her forehead randomly and running to talk to Danny.

Thanks for reading. I might have the next chapter up by tonight because we are in a blizzard, but if not I'm hoping it will be up by Friday!- Rosie


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK! Thank you for your reviews and all, you are all so special and it means a lot to me, also I made it over the writers block that was this chapter, so I hope to be able to update more now that i know where this story is going!-Rosie

"STEVEN!" Danny screams, "I GIVE YOU ONE RULE, CLAUGH STAYS OUT OF IT, BU NOOOOO, And YOU GO AND START TO DATE HER! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"

"DANNO! Calm down. I am sorry that I broke your rules, but you can't control her life anymore, she is an adult! ADULT, NOT CHILD! If we want to go out I hope we can do so without having you treating us like a bunch of horny spotted teenagers!"

"STEVEN, she is BARELY an adult. Hell, you hardly act like an adult half of the time! SHE IS MY SISTER; I don't want her to become another of your friends with benefits!" Danny screams again, inching closer and poking Steve's chest to make his point.

"Danny, I don't want to have her as a friend with benefits; I think I love her already. It has been less than a month and I think I love her! It's weird, believe me, but I don't want to do anything other than talk with her. You are so judgmental! You can be angry all you want at me for dating her, but let's face it, you are not going to stop us and all this talk is doing is pissing you, me and Claugh off! So if you please, GOODBYE!" Steve says, walking out of the room, leaving Danny to ponder his actions.

Steve stalks off to his room, grabs his toiletries and heads to the bathroom. He grabs the door, slams it to make his point and takes a shower, in hopes of cooling off his burning face and anger. He stands under the stream until it turns cold, wondering about his decisions.

He had to finish shopping and run errands for Ma, so he takes the car and goes shopping again. He decides to stay out of the house so that Danno could calm down. The weather turns dark and it starts to snow. It was just small flakes, but it soon turned into heavy and thick snowflakes that stuck to the car and to his clothes whenever he got out of the car. The stores and roads were crowded, but slowly emptying out as the night and snow went on. Steve drives slowly and makes his way to the other side of town to get the authentic Italian sausage for Ma to use for Dinner. The deli was located in the more 'sketch' side of town with old brick buildings containing boarded up windows, walls of graffiti, loan buildings, and a scary amount of gangsters.

He parks the car in front of the deli, hides all of the valuables, and locks up. He walks into the deli, brushing off the snow from his hair. The deli smells perfect and was warm; it is empty except for a small Italian looking man with a name tag saying, 'Frank'.

"Hi, watcha want?" Frank says, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves.

"I need a pound of Italian sausage and some capicola."

"Sure, so you have a loyalty card?" Frank asks, referring to the card that all local customers have so they don't have to pay visitors or tourist charges. Steve takes out Ma's card and hands it over.

"Ah, you are staying with those Williams'. Crazy bunch." Frank says handing over Steve's packages.

"Yes, their son, Danny, is my partner at work. He took me to his family for the holidays."

"Danny? Which one is that? I know one went to school with me, but I never really saw them."

"Short, blonde, talks way too much for his own good. He is one of the oldest." Steve says, explaining Danny as best as he can.

"Oh, that one! Yeah he is nice, a few years older than me. Well, I should let you go, the storm is getting worse. Drive safe and say hi to Mrs. Williams for me!"

"Ok, bye. Thank you!"

The storm is worse, so Steve decides to stay on the side streets to avoid the traffic on the main road. He drives down the street and sees more suspicious actions, but lets it go because of the weather. He drives slowly and cautiously for one of the first times in his life. His eyes catch almost everything, well except for the body that was thrown in front of his car on the last minutes. Steve slams on the breaks and jumps out of the car to see the body on the ground already jumping up and limping down the alleyway to Steve's right.

"What the fuck?"

Steve looks over to see a group of men standing in the road, glaring at him. The leader walks out to the street and says, "You saw nothing, you understand, nothing. You will go to the car, drive home and never say a word of this."

Steve draws himself up to his full height, makes his face look stone cold, and replies "No."

"This mofo says no, boys, this is our town, can we accept any disrespect?" The leader says to the other men who are standing around Steve now.

"No, sir, we should teach him a lesson."

Steve gets ready for a fight and looks for any weapons, all have guns in their jackets or waistbands, and so Steve tries to talk it down, "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble…, man, you just got yourself into hell." One of the others said, pushing Steve into the others.

"Boys, rough him up a bit and drive him home, nothing too bad, he doesn't seem to be too bright." The leader says, pulling off his hood, where a large scar runs from his forehead, over his nose, and through the left cheek, painting an ugly picture on the man's face.

Steve strikes out at the first man, who goes down, but not before he grabs a handful of Steve's jacket and pulling him off balance. Steve loses his footing and feels a punch to his head, dazing him and bringing him to the ground, where he is kicked and punched repeatedly. Pain erupts from his body and blossoms outward until one final hit comes to his head, leaving him in only black. Alone to suffer. Alone to think. Alone to plan his vengeance on the attacker to provide a safe environment for 'his family.'

Black floods his vision, leaving him blind. He feels like he is floating in a boat, searching for light. Soon the black is flooded with the ache and pain of his body, the pain paints the black background in angry designs of red, painting its way like fire across his mind and body. Every effort to eliminate the angry red pictures adds soothing blues and greens to his mind. They mix and create a pattern Steve has seen many times before. Soon the dark turns to grey and the soothing blues and greens fade, leaving red alone to wreak havoc on his mind. The grey is then added with the feeling of cold rushing over his body and soft pricks on his skin followed by the seeping cold sensations on his front. The grey is replaced with white and sound is added, he hears wind, distant cars, and laughter.

He tries to open his eyes, but they remain stuck and unwilling to open, his limbs radiate pain, which slowly changes to a dull ache mostly, but they still refuse to move. He tries to call out, but only a groan comes out of his mouth. He lies there, slowly growing colder and more alert. What seems like minutes later he can move his arms and legs, but can't stand up because of the sharp pains when he tries.

He crawls forward, his eyesight coming back. It produces a fuzzy picture of white and grey. He realizes that he is on a sidewalk of a subdivision. He sees the familiar car and realizes that the thugs actually brought him home. So, apparently the New Jersey thugs are courteous to you after they beat you to a pulp. He crawls up the front stoop, sits down, grabs a handful of snow and washes his face off where it runs off his face in pink streaks. He sits there until he musters the strength to walk. He walks stooped over, but he manages to reach his room without directing much attention. He peels off all of his wet clothes and crawls into bed where he falls asleep face down.

"Steve! Wake up!" Steve hears someone say, he pulls a pillow over his head and groans, but falls back to sleep until they scream again, "STEVEN! If you don't wake up I am going to get my mother!"

Steve ignores them and falls asleep again, only to be woken again, "Steven, honey, wake up! It is Ma, you need to get up. It's time for dinner." Steve pulls the blankets up again and groans yet again. He feels the pillows pulled from under and over his head, the sheets pulled off and rough hands turn him over. Steve opens his eyes and sits up, ignoring the agony from his bruised and cut torso.

"JESUS CHRIST! DANIEL get in here!" Ma screams pushing Steve back down and putting a pillow back behind his head.

"I'm fine," Steve says, but his voice is hoarse from sleeping, causing everyone to wince.

"No, you aren't. Why don't you just lay down," Ma says while patting his hair down and Danny barges into the room.

"FUCK! Steve, dude, what the hell happened to you?" Danny says, earning a scowl from his mother.

"Danny get a clean washcloth from the bathroom and the first aide kit. You might as well get Claugh while you are at it."

They all walk out of the room, leaving Steve to pull on a pair of sweat pants from the pile of clothes and pull them on over his boxers. His legs seem to be fine, despite a large bruise forming on his shin from where he must have been kicked, he had bruises forming along his hips and groin area, he was afraid to look any further so he just let it be, he had an array of black and purple bruises blossoming on his torso, along with shallow cuts from a blade on his ribs and chest. His arms, back, and shoulders were in similar conditions. His face was swollen and he had a black eye, split lip, and numerous scrapes, cuts and bruises on it.

They all came back into the room and started to help Steve wash off the blood and grime. Danny left him to supervise the children who were in a heated game of monopoly. Claugh looked distraught, "Steve, what happened?"

"I was driving back from the deli and I hit this guy with my car, he took off running and these thugs looked at me and told me to move on and we had a discussion. It seems that I lost."

"What did they look like?"

"They all were average street thugs, except one was dressed very nicely and look out of place, he also had a huge scar on his face."

Claugh and Ma gasped, and looked at one another. Steve looked at them both and saw something was very off. "What? Do you know who this is?"

"Steve, that is Peter's second in command." Claugh whispers, shaking slightly. Her mother draws her in for a quick hug and kissing her cheek.

"Oh."

"Steve, how did you get home? Please tell me you didn't drive." Ma asks.

"NO, I didn't drive. I think the thugs took me in our the car and drove me here."

"Christ. They know this is Claugh's family's house. You are lucky you weren't shot."

Steve counted himself lucky; he seemed to run into courteous thugs who also now wanted to kill him because they thought he was sating their mob leader's ex-girlfriend. JOY.

THANKS! I appreciate you being aptient and some of you getting my butt back into gear! It is always appreciated! R&R, but mostly enjoy! -CR


End file.
